Red Soccer Tee
by passiveInferno
Summary: Denmark and Norway after a game of football, in the changing rooms. Rating for DenNor and nakedness, but not smut. Norway's POV.


Denmark liked to think he was God's gift to the world, and sometimes, just sometimes, Norway would silently agree.

It was difficult not to admire his body, especially after he'd had some kind of workout. This time, it had been a soccer match. Denmark against Norway. It had been a narrow fight, but they had eventually ended up with a draw at last - 2-2. Just a friendly match. Denmark had suggested it, and after a good long round of persuasion, Norway had given in, deciding it couldn't really hurt.

They shared a dressing room. The room was fairly large, the kind their teams usually changed in. They were playing at Norway's place, Ullevål stadion, for convenience, and Denmark really wanted to take the boat over to his place. Now, they were changing. Denmark took off his red soccer T-shirt, and threw it carelessly away over his shoulder. Norway scowled slightly, but didn't comment. He was fairly tired after the match - he had done his best for today, he decided.

"Ah.. That was a good match." Denmark's voice was slightly raspy, but there was a happy tone to it. "You had fun too, didn't you?" For a short moment, Norway searched his voice for any kind of sarcasm in the question that he could use against him. However, finding none, he gave a somewhat reluctant nod, kicking off his shoes.

"I guess." Norway's response was short, but truthful. Denmark grinned, seemingly pleased with the reply. The taller blonde leaned against the locker, taking a few breaths before lifting the flag-decored water bottle to his lips. Norway wasn't sure which was more distracting - the Danish flag with a few blue ballpoint streaks drawn on, obviously to resemble his own flag, or the droplets escaping the Dane's mouth, running slightly down his chin. He caught a few with his tongue, though a few dripped down. ... Yes, it was distracting. Norway turned his head, rather focusing on getting his own shirt over his head. It was warm, a bit sweaty, and was rather icky. It fell to the floor.

Denmark sent him a glance, and Norway narrowed his eyes at him. "What?" the Norwegian inquired, his voice somewhat lower than usual after all the running. The Dane shook his head and grinned, turning away again to tug at his shorts. Norway ignored him. Or, he tried to. It would have been a lie to say he didn't sneak in a glance or two of his own. If Denmark noticed, he made no point of acknowledging it. For a second, Norway felt a bit weirded out. Usually, the Dane would immediately try to get more attention upon receiving any at all. Then again, he was probably tired as well.

Denmark's shorts fell down with a swift pull, and the boxers followed shortly after. It wasn't like Denmark had any shame anyway. Sometimes, Norway would wonder if his friend acted the same around everybody else, or was just especially annoying for his sake. Still, they had nothing to hide. Norway's own shorts and boxers were removed and put aside.

Well, they did have the decency to wrap a towel around themselves. Denmark still seemed rather happy as they entered the showers, hanging their white towels on the wall. Norway raised an eyebrow at him, turning on the shower, shuddering slightly at the water splashing against his skin. "I'm just happy we got around to have a proper match," was the taller man's reply, accompanied with another grin. "Aren't you?"

Norway had to think about it for a moment. The Dane actually seemed to take it seriously this time, playing by the rules.. well, for the most part. Still, it was almost refreshing to have a good match without too much arguing over rules or cheap tricks. Again, he gave a curt nod. "It was.. less bad than I had expected," he admitted. Denmark's grin widened.

"I knew it'd get you in a good mood."

The Dane's comment took Norway by surprise. Had he been trying to get him in a good mood? Intentionally? He rolled his eyes. Denmark was impossible to understand sometimes. "Idiot."

Idiot. His favourite word to describe the neighbouring nation. He was a huge idiot, annoying as ever, and hard to read. Norway wasn't good with people. He'd never been one for much socialising. Still, Denmark seemed to put effort into pushing his limits, stretching Norway's patience to the very end. He was an idiot and would always be.

The soap.. He had forgotten soap. How embarrassing. Half jokingly, Denmark suggested to soap him in with his own soap. Norway grumbled, stealing it from him, murmuring that he didn't need help.

"You want me to help, though," Denmark mused. Norway shook his head again.

"Nei, I don't."

"You're just too shy to admit it."

Norway glared. "I'm not shy, idiot."

"You're shy. And scared. Itty bitty Norway secretly wants it, but won't dare ask. How cute." Denmark was so openly teasing him now that Norway was getting annoyed. Badly.

"Shut up. I'm not shy, and I don't want anything from you," he hissed, washing off the soap. To get his point through, he threw the soap to the floor, walking out. Bemused, Denmark watched him grab his towel and return to the dressing room. Soon after, he followed, a sly grin on his face.

Norway's shyness was a bit of a sore spot for him. He didn't really like to acknowledge it, but he was bad with people. Some people were difficult to understand, some were just plain impossible. Denmark often fell into the last category. It wasn't exactly rasy to guess what he was up to.. so Norway jumped immediately as a wet, rolled up towel that certainly did not belong to him made contact with his rear end.

"Wh- DENMARK!" Norway flushed red, turning around quickly to glare daggers at the laughing culprit. "You're insufferable."

Denmark seemed rather unfazed by it, grinning so widely one would think his face would split. However, Norway was also increasingly bothered by the fact that Denmark was using the towel for smacking him instead of covering himself up and getting dry. Well.. An eye for an eye. Norway's towel soon found its way to Denmark's face, a move the recipient evidently hadn't expected, as he stumbled back, almost slipping on his wet feet. "Oi-"

Norway grabbed his arm, letting him regain his balance. "Idiot," the shorter of the two huffed. "Don't go falling over. You're not worth it."

Denmark, in turn, wrapped his arms around the other, suddenly pushing him back up against the wall. "Won't fall. And neither will you," he purred, chuckling.

"Let go," Norway replied, his voice the standard dull monotone. "This isn't very comfortable."

Denmark tilted an eyebrow, leaning slightly closer. "'Course it's comfortable. No need to pretend otherwise." His sly grin transformed into some kind of pleased smirk, causing Norway to shudder.

"I don't want you to be holding me here," Norway murmured, his cheeks stained red. "You're an idiot."

"And you love it."

Norway blinked. What the.. No, he certainly did not. He did not love it. Granted, they were on better terms nowadays than they had been some time ago, but there was no love involved in any way! He shook his head, trying to wriggle out. "Let go!"

"Not yet," Denmark teased, kissing his cheek. "You have to tell me you love me first." The demand earned Denmark a look that seemed to quietly scream "why in the world would I do such a thing", though no sound escaped the Norwegian's lips at first. The smug grin being Denmark's only reply only made him even quieter.

"I don't love you," he murmured, looking away.

"Stop lying, Nor," Denmark purred again, chuckling slightly before letting go of the slightly smaller man. "Take your time. You'll have to admit it sooner or later." With that, the Dane went back to his locker, drying himself off with a pleased expression, knowing he was right.

And oh, how right he was, but Norway wouldn't admit it so easily.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, figured I needed to publish this as well~ I actually wrote this about a month ago, but I'm a lazy bastard, so yeah.. Anyway, I hope it was worth reading, I had fun writing this~  
****-cough- even though I had to cut it short because writing something M-rating-worthy again would be awkward.)**


End file.
